


Hide and Seek

by Kimium



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: A prompt fill for tumblr, Brief mentions of canon typical violence, Gen, Minor hint of Naegi/Kirigiri, Minor hint of Servant/Kamukura, Minor hint of Servant/Naegi, One Shot, Post AE/UDG, Post DR1, pre sdr2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: Post DR1. Post AE/UDG. Before SDR2.Tumblr prompt fill: GameServant knows Naegi is gathering his classmates, but before he leaves with Naegi, he wishes to test his luck in a little game of hide and seek.





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Today on my tumblr I reblogged a prompt post and got a request from himanochi to write for the prompt, Game. I had a lot of fun with this prompt, writing something I've wanted to write for a while, but never was motivated to do so. That something being a story with Komaeda and Naegi interacting. 
> 
> As always, feel free to leave kudos and comments. Those really are appreciated! If you wish to check my tumblr out, or send me a message, it's [here](www.kimium.tumblr.com).

Rumour had spread all the way to him, back when he was still in Towa City, so Servant wasn’t too surprised when Naegi showed up on the roof, warily opening the door. Up on the roof top, Servant could look down and see the city in it’s entirety. This city, unlike Towa, was almost completely destroyed, most buildings merely rubble, streets cracked and upturned in some parts. Trees were uprooted too, along with light polls collapsed upon each other like dominos. Here there were no kids hunting adults and adults working together in retaliation. Here it was everyone for themselves. Despair had reached a rampant climax, soaring through the hearts of everyone present. It was infecting the air they breathed.

So, seeing someone like Naegi still standing rather timidly was like a breath of fresh air. Servant widely smiled and waved his good hand.

“I was expecting you Naegi-kun.” He paused, “Is it all right if I call you Naegi-kun?”

“It is.” Came the reply, steady, firm. It contrasted his body’s posture. Servant let out a wide grin.

“Naegi-kun.” He savoured every syllable, “The Ultimate Hope.” Just speaking those words sent a shiver down his spine, “I’m very flattered you’re here to see me.”

“I…” Naegi paused, “I’m just Naegi Makoto. No need for titles.”

“Nonsense.” Servant shook his head, “I watched your broadcast. It was…” He could still see it, could still hear Naegi’s rousing speech to his fellow classmates, “Intoxicating.”

Naegi swallowed and carefully walked closer, “It really wasn’t anything. I’m just Naegi Makoto, another lucky student. You’re… Komaeda Nagito, right? The lucky student a year below me.”

At the sound of his… former name, Servant shuddered and narrowed his eyes, “I’m Servant. Nothing more or less.”

“Oh.” Naegi paused before he nodded, “Okay. Servant.” He agreed easily.

Servant beamed, “You’re very accommodating, same in the broadcasts.” Servant paused. Was it too creepy to tell him he watched those? Then again, Naegi knew they had been broadcast, so what was the point of hiding it? “I was very moved by your speeches.” He sincerely added.

Naegi on the other hand shivered, eyes downcast, “I… I’m not here to discuss my time in the school.”

Oops. He had struck a cord. Servant felt an apology heavy on his tongue but decided against it. The thought of Naegi thinking he was a bad person sent a disgusting shiver of Despair down his spine before a wave of hope filled him. A little bit of bad luck for some good luck was always the best way to go. If he inflicted too much bad on himself it sometimes was harder to control the outcome.

“Right.” Servant decided to get straight to business, “You’re here to take me away.” He stood up and smiled widely, “To the final stage of Hope and Despair, well at least for me.”

Naegi blinked before he composed himself, straightening his back, “Yes, I am. Will you come with me peacefully?”

Servant hummed, “You’ve somehow managed to get everyone else.” Well, except Kamukura, but Kamukura would show up when he wanted. “I’m surprised. My classmates aren’t as… accommodating… towards Hope.”

That was the understatement of the year. Why, just last week Sonia had held a public execution after a small rebellion. Kuzuryuu would point blank shot any minion that stepped a toe out of line. Or he got Pekoyama to disembowel them. As for the others… their destruction wasn’t as publicized.

“It’s been taken care of.” Naegi said, not directly answering how he managed, “You’re the only one left. I didn’t think I’d find you here… but I guess I got lucky.”

Lucky. Servant swallowed when Naegi said that word. “I suppose you’re right.” He raked his eyes up and down Naegi’s form. There wasn’t a scratch or hair out of place, “You know, Enoshima once said your luck is wildly unpredictable, unlike mine.”

“Yours?” Naegi tilted his head.

“Yes, mine.” Servant smiled, “I’m not surprised you don’t know. I’m not someone you’d normally associate with after all.” Naegi opened his mouth, obviously to counter him, but Servant cut him off, “Say, I’m curious, can I see your luck?”

“See my… luck?” Naegi asked, “I’m not sure if we can…”

“But you aren’t sure we can't either.” Servant hummed, “Consider this a little… game.”

“A game?” Naegi warily repeated.

“Yes!” Servant leapt up, gesturing wildly, “A game! I want to see your luck. Will you indulge me?”

Naegi bit his lip before answering slowly, “If I do this you’ll come with me?”

His words caused Servant to pause. Did Naegi think that he wouldn’t go anyways? Was he not being complacent enough? That wasn’t good. Naegi couldn’t think he was rebelling… Servant had to fix this misunderstanding.

“Oh Naegi-kun.” Servant breathed. “I’d come with you regardless, game or no game. I just got curious. If you don’t indulge me that’s fine too.”

He could see Naegi weighing his options, eyes darting around, before he nodded, slowly taking a step forward, “What… sort of game are you thinking?” His voice slowly pieced the words together.

Servant beamed, “Do you like hide and seek?”

“Hide and… seek?” Clearly this wasn’t what Naegi was thinking of. “I suppose I did as a child?”

“This building we’re in is twelve stories high.” Servant informed him, “And is relatively in tact, unlike many of the other buildings around here. There are plenty of spaces to hide in. I want to see if you can hide from me for fifteen minutes.” That was a reasonable time, “The odds are in your favour.” He continued, “With so many floors I can’t possibly search them all within fifteen minutes. Sound good?”

“All I have to do is hide from you?” Naegi didn’t sound convinced, “And if you find me?”

“Then I’ll have an answer to how your luck works?” Servant tilted his head, “Why? Do you want to raise the stakes?”

Naegi shook his head, “I just… I am finding it difficult to believe all you want is an answer regarding my luck.”

Servant pouted, “That’s truly all I’m after… but if you insist…” What would be a good wager? Oh! Servant smiled, “If I find you when you take me to wherever you’re taking us, can I not be restrained?” That was a good one! Not that Naegi needed to know his left arm was useless, but Servant wasn’t going to announce that.

“Uh… I suppose so.” Naegi agreed slowly. “Not that I get the entire final say… Kirigiri and Togami…”

“You’ll just have to convince them.” Servant firmly said, “I believe in your abilities. Anyways, enough about my wager, what about you? What would you like in return?”

Naegi bit his lip, looked down, before his eyes lit up, “You were in Towa City before this, right?”

“That’s right.” Servant patiently answered.

“If I win you’ll answer all my questions about Komaru and Touko truthfully.”

Ah. That was a good wager. Information was valuable and Servant would abide by the rules. “Of course, I can do that.”

“Then… it’s a deal.” Naegi lifted his hand for a shake.

A western habit. How cute. Sonia would be delighted if she were present. Servant reached outward and slowly took Naegi’s hand in his. The tingle that ran down his spine was intoxicating. He wished he could hold Naegi’s hand for a longer time, but the game had to start. He let go and sat down, turning his back, staring out at the city once more.

“I’ll give you a head start.” Servant dug into his pocket and produced a small pocket watch, “How about five minutes?”

Naegi didn’t respond. He left the roof top. Servant smiled and slowly dangled his feet over the edge of the building, humming to himself. This was fun, more fun than he remembered having in a while. Towa City had been fun, but there had been an end goal, a job to work towards. This was pure entertainment. Laughing loudly, Servant watched the clock closely, giving Naegi the full five-minute head start. When the time passed, Servant stood up and began to walk to the stairs.

The building was twelve stories and they were at the top. Naegi wouldn’t go to the first floor because there was a limited area to hide in. The second to fifth floors were too far down to get to within five minutes. That left the later half. The twelfth and eleventh floors were too close to the top and he wouldn’t go there due to it being too easy to access for both of them. If he were to pick a floor, he’d pick somewhere between the tenth to sixth floors. That gave Servant five floors to check, still a wide range.

Smiling, Servant shut his eyes and concentrated. Most people, when given a range of numbers to pick from, went for the middle, never to the extremes. With floors ten to six his best options, Servant ruled out floor six and floor seven. It was also quite far and Naegi would be pushing it to even make it there within five minutes. Physical fitness was key and Naegi was no athlete like Owari or Nidai. That left floors ten to eight.

Opening his eyes, Servant walked down the stairs, listening to his gut feeling, stopping at floor eight. Was this it? Servant tightly held onto his luck, believed in it with blind faith, and opened the door.

Floor eight had a lot of doors and offices. Servant smiled. It was optimal for hiding as there were many options. Whistling to himself, Servant began to walk down the hallway, letting his luck lead him. He walked a good two thirds down the hallway, before he came to a set of doors, leading into a large room. It was probably a staff room back in the day. He opened it and saw that the staff room had two entrances and exits, the other door leading to the other side of the floor. Very clever.

Servant walked through, carefully sweeping the crevices and hiding places just in case. Nothing. He left the staff room and headed down the hallway. This side of the floor was in more dilapidated. There were caved in parts and doors bust in so tightly no one would be able to open them. Some of the walls were caved in to, though some had nice big holes, making the doors rather pointless.

Continuing to hum, Servant went down the hallway, checking his time every so often. He had about eight minutes left. Taking a turn, he noted the hallway abruptly ended. There was too much rubble blocking the way. Pausing, he looked around. The doors near by were all viable options, save for a couple of them at the beginning.

“If I were Naegi-kun, where would I go?” Servant mused to himself, “Somewhere… obvious but not obvious…”

He backtracked and took the first door that was available. Stepping inside, Servant looked around. This room was large, with lockers and upturned tables. So, a change room, or some kind of storage for the staff. Servant glanced up. The ceiling’s wires for electricity were sticking out, some half hanging metal beams, and the vents exposed, but there was no way Naegi could have accessed the vents or hidden up in the ceiling. That ruled one place out. The lockers ran along the wall, stopping only breaking at the door and in the corner, where obviously a bathroom had once been. That was completely blocked too.

So, in the end, Naegi was in one of the lockers. Servant checked his time. He had less than a minute. Even if he somehow managed to open all the lockers, there was no way he would be able to check all the lockers. He’d have to guess.

“A lottery in the end, huh?” Servant asked loud enough that Naegi would hear him. “I suppose that’s fitting for a lucky student.”

Scanning the lockers, Servant tried to see if there was any sign of one being opened. Any dust or something out of place? He bit his lip and listened to his luck. Naegi would pick a locker someone would not think of, one that they’d miss. People generally looked ahead and rarely at the space in front of them. That meant Naegi would pick a locker closer to the door. But which side? There wasn’t a lot of time left. Servant let his luck choose.

He turned sharply and went to the first locker by the door, opening it violently. Nothing. Servant slammed it shut. He moved to the second locker and opened it before slamming it shut. Even if he was randomly picking, the sound had to be jolting to Naegi. If he let his anxiety get him…

Servant opened the next locker and when there was nothing he slammed it shut harshly. He was about to get to the locker beside it, when he felt the building shake, tremors running up and down his legs. An earthquake? Right now? While he was having a bet with Naegi to test his luck? What were the odds of that?

The tremor wasn’t strong enough to put their lives in danger, but it was strong enough to cause Servant to stumble, slamming against the locker. In that moment, he heard a loud crunch sound coming from above him. Servant glanced up and saw one of the metal beams creak before tumbling towards him. There wasn’t enough time to move…

“Servant, wait!” Naegi’s voice came at his elbow.

In a moment Servant felt a warm body tackle his, shoving him to the ground. Gravity took over and they both tumbled down. The beam landed near by, barely a meter away from their right side. Servant swallowed and looked up, to see Naegi half on him, eyes wide.

“Are you okay?” Naegi asked, reaching outward, “You’re not hurt?”

Despite a bit of a bruise and a throbbing head ache forming, Servant was fine. He sat up, feeling Naegi get off him, hovering near.

“I’m fine.” Servant answered, “But this means you won Naegi-kun.” He beamed.

Naegi on the other hand, moved closer, “Never mind that, your head… you got a bit of a bump.” He reached out and touched Servant’s forehead, “I’m sorry.”

He was so close. Servant could feel Naegi’s body heat and watched as the boy moved unconsciously forward, practically kneeling in the V of Servant’s legs. His cheeks warmed. It had been ages since he had been with Kamukura and this position was too familiar.

“You know,” Servant cut that thought away. “Kirigiri might not like you flirting with me.”

Naegi paused and then flushed violently. “I’m…” He glanced around, “I didn’t mean to get this close…” He backed away.

Servant laughed, “I’m just teasing you.”

Naegi huffed, “Right.” He paused and then pinkened again, “Also… Kirigiri and I aren’t like… that…” His defense felt lacking.

Servant was not going to point that out. “So, tell me, you were in that locker?” He pointed to the locker he was about to open before the earthquake, “How amazing. An earthquake happened right before I was going to look at that locker. Then you saved me from a beam to the head and we both are fine. Your luck really is unpredictable.”

“It…” Naegi started before he shook his head, “Never mind that. Can we leave now?”

“Of course,” Servant stood up, “Lead the way Naegi-kun. And don’t be afraid to ask me questions.”

“Right.” Naegi stood up too, brushing the dust off his suit, “Let’s get out of here first.”

Servant made a gesture, “After you Naegi-kun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Towa City: Since I wanted a scene with Naegi finding Servant, I couldn't have him in Towa City because if he was Naegi would not leave without Komaru.
> 
> Broadcast: I firmly believe the SDR2 cast watched the broadcast while they were in Despair.
> 
> Here to take him away: Because of Servant's lines in the ending of AE/UDG where he tells Monica "if his schedule allows it" makes me feel he already had an idea about Naegi's plan.
> 
> Innuendo: I want you all to know I totally slipped one in because while Komaeda/Hinata is my OTP for life, I very low key ship Komaeda with Naegi
> 
> Handshake: In Japan you bow instead of handshakes. Not that they don't know (or do) handshakes.
> 
> Meter: Japan uses the metric system. A meter, for all you non-metric users is 3.2 ft.
> 
> Teasing Naegi: Because as stated above, I low key ship.
> 
> Naegi/Kirigiri: I like this pairing a lot (and I low key OT3 it with Togami added in).


End file.
